


叔叔

by guyilll



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyilll/pseuds/guyilll
Summary: 超短的小肉皮





	叔叔

族长可能不是我心目中想象的轻松职业。最起码布都噶部和其他部族不一样。  
最近几天来叔叔屋子里的人越来越多，一波接着一波。我经常被打发出去干杂活，剪羊毛，叉鱼，喂马。这些小事对于我来说实在太轻松，不一会儿就完成了。回到叔叔房门前，还没开门呢，就听到叔叔的声音。“是阿莱夫吗？……”大概已经猜到里面在做什么了，叔叔说完话有很长的呼气声，仿佛在刚决斗回来再调整气息。  
“是我。”就像叔叔一样，我也忍着不让自己的情绪表达出来。  
叔叔明明可以不这样的，他是很强的，就算他一个人打不过，我也可以帮忙把那些找他麻烦的男人全部扔出去，一枪捅穿他们的心脏，叉到河里喂鱼。这群太阳之子，口口声声月神月神，这种时候把自己的月神扔在家里，过来找一个男人解决问题。  
“你去把，嘶……”我听到了叔叔倒吸冷气的声音，里面的那个杂种在这种时候还控制不了在动吗？我单脚抵在门上，伸手摸向身后的枪。要是有面镜子，我估计是恶鬼样。  
“你……你去把羊奶挤一下吧，晚上大家要喝。”叔叔是挣扎着把话吩咐完了，我却没有回话的心情。  
我只能离开，我不能在那边停留。很快里面的人会失去耐心，很快里面就会传来交欢的声音。我几乎是跑着出去的，一把抓起桶就往外跑。还是没能逃掉，我听到了叔叔沉重的喘息。  
“太没出息！”一边挤着奶我一边想。眼泪掉得快的我来不及擦，直接擦在了羊的身上。  
等我挤完奶回去，叔叔房间的灯已经熄灭了，只是七点罢了，大家还要吃晚饭，可是他没力气起来了。我拎着羊奶去厨房，想倒进奶缸。哦，奶缸是满的，这可真是辛苦那些羊了，一天这么多次，身体真是吃不消。无名火突然升起来，我摔了手里的桶，羊奶撒了一地，我什么都不想干，只是看着它们在这有着漂亮凹凸花纹的深色地砖上流动着。


End file.
